I'm with you
by Commandant Sun
Summary: A song parody becomes a story. Please R/R! It really helps!
1. Chapter 1

I'm With You 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, either it be 24 or Avril Lavigne. This was written a little early in the season before this episode happens, so it's the wrong idea, since it didn't happen, oh well. Thank you for your time and give a little extra time by reviewing. (Song lyrics are in italics)

  
_I'm standing on the bridge_   
_I'm waiting in the dark_   
_I thought that you'd be here by now_

Kate laid on the ground hearing, but not comprehending the sounds she heard. No matter the pain she was in, or Yusuf was in, her thoughts and concerns were with Jack. Wherever he was at. All the sounds she heard she expected Jack's voice to come out but it didn't happen.

  
_There's nothing but the rain_   
_No footsteps on the ground_   
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

The only sound Jack heard was the patting of his own feet on the gravel. Despite the fact, when he looked back, he shall his torturers chasing him. Somewhere around Marclink and Ross he lost them but he never realized it. His thoughts were fuzzy and didn't slid in well together. Add the pain and bleeding then he defiantly wasn't feeling well. 

What kept him from just telling them where the chip was could be said simply as it would stop a war, but that wasn't floating through his mind at the time.

Part of him didn't want to admit he had given up on Teri, which was the only thing that kept him from admitting, whatever it was he felt to Kate.

  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me_   
_Won't somebody come take me home_

Sounds and shapes were becoming clearer but Kate's depression threaten to suffocate her. About this time she knew she should be thinking, "I wish none of this had every happen," but she couldn't say that. Her only hope at the moment was Jack and she really liked Jack. She just had to hope he was here soon to find and help her.

  
_It's a damn cold night_   
_Trying to figure out this life_   
_Won't you take me by the hand_   
_Take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I_   
_I'm with you_

She didn't care that she didn't know him. She didn't know the weight on his shoulders of all the people he has killed and she couldn't care less. For a second she let her mind slip and she mistook a rock for Jack's hand but, she realized, she didn't know what that felt like.

He could tell something was wrong which quicken his pace. He couldn't believe he had once thought that Kate was a traitor. He couldn't even think about it at all. All he knew was she was no terrorist.

  
_I'm looking for a place_   
_I'm searching for a face_   
_Is anybody her I know_   
_'Cause nothing's going right_   
_And everything's a mess_   
_And no one likes to be alone_

With her strength returning she stood up to defend Yusuf. The red necks were kicking him in his stomach and looked quite dreadful. Kate took the liberty to punch the stomach of the red neck closest to her, which was the biggest one, lucky her.

She felt the sting of a punch against her face has she came crashing to the floor, again. She heard him talk and cackle and felt her jacket being ripped off her. She kicked and screamed, but her strength failed her. She felt weight on her and a hard kiss on her lips, which threaten to tear her lips apart.

She heard the gunshot and felt the intensity of the it's heat has the bullet landed near her. She felt strong hands rip her form under the man before he fell dead on her.

  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me_   
_Won't someone come take me home_

She was pulled into a strong embrace which she wasn't resistant to return. She felt moisture, which was partially dry against her stomach and a commanding voice rung out, Kate could feel it through his throat.

He could see his car and the people around it, along with a weak scream, which was Kate's. He moved fast along the van, raising his gun. He's adrenaline kicked in when he shall some fat bastard forcing Kate to kiss him, while ripping her jacket off.

He never thought, even if he did it would be the same result, he shot and killed the bastard. In as spilt second he pulled Kate out from under him and held her close, so that she would know he was there for her. He told the other ones to back off from Yusuf, who looked unconscious or dead, for an odd reason he didn't really care. He cared more for the female in his arms.

  
_It's a damn cold night_   
_Trying to figure out this life_   
_Won't you take me by the hand_   
_Take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I_   
_I'm with you_   
_I'm with you_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 24.  
  
I know it seems odd to do another chapter after a song parody but this isn't a song. There's only so much you can do with a song and a story. I hade written this after I wrote the first chapter, so I wanted to include it. This is most likely the last chapter but if you review, I do have another chapter I had written. This is continued directly from the last chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The stinging of Kate's eyes made it impossible to see Jack but she could feel his hands on either side of her face.  
  
"Kate, are you okay?"  
  
Kate sobbed, "Mmhhm."  
  
Jack pulled her in tightly. Kate felt the warmness of his body and didn't hesitate to return the hug. She moved her arms through his jacket to protect her bare arms from the cold. They held that position for a long time until Jack collapsed.  
  
His pain added to his adrenaline withdrawal was his 'breaking point'. Kate moved over near Jack, who's eyes where beginning to drub.  
  
Kate broke out in a shrill voice, "Jack, no, Jack, stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Kate began to cry harder and she lowered her head to Jack's chest. Her greatest fear right now was being alone. She couldn't take it. It felt like she was the only one in the world.  
  
When she was deciding whether or not to just stay her and wait for Jack to wake up or leave, she felt a hand come slowly over her back.  
  
She looked up in the intensity of Jack's blue eyes. He's eyes showed pain, not for himself but for her.  
  
"You have to get the recordings to CTU," he whispered so softly, she had to lean in.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
He joked, "I'm not alone, I've got Yusuf."  
  
She didn't laugh, but instead she put her head in Jack's chest. The bitterness of blood each her nostrils and she silently spat. She raised her head again. He was still watching her.  
  
Her hand gently touched the spot on his shirt, where the blood had seeped out, he grimaced.  
  
"Sorry," she quickly drew her hand back. "What happened?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine."  
  
She could tell he was lying, which was obvious, given the blood. He could lie all he wanted to enemies and they would believe him, but her...no.  
  
He had opened his eyes and his face was a lot closer than she remembered.  
  
It took her a minute to realize what she or he had done. The kiss was short but worth it. She would smile, remembering it later.  
  
His stubby beard, that he didn't have a few hours ago, tickled her chin. His lips were warm and smooth, it contrasted with his beard perfectly. When they pulled away, she stood straight up.  
  
She looked away, avoiding the subject, picking at he mind. "When I get to CTU I'll see that they send someone for you and Yusuf."  
  
She bent over Yusuf and took the chip out of his side pocket, he was breathing, and she pocketed the chip.  
  
"Thank you...for taking the chip," he hesitantly added.  
  
She turned to him, he had sat up. She nodded, she couldn't think of anything better to do, and made her way to the car.  
  
"Wait," he said, as he tried to stand up. Kate ran over and help him up. He continued, "You may have trouble getting into CTU. I'll just get Yusuf in back and we can go."  
  
Kate smiled, "I'm not going to have any trouble. I've been there before."  
  
"Okay. Truthfully, I don't want to stay here."  
  
Kate thought, "Maybe he does show emotion. Probably the only time he has."  
  
Jack stumbled over to Yusuf and amazingly, picked him up, and put him in the backseat. She climbed in, as he came around to the passenger's seat and came in.  
  
She pulled out of the parking lot and realization struck her. She pointed to the empty grass bank.  
  
"Those guys are gone," she said as she made her way down the street.  
  
"Yeah they left...awhile ago."  
  
She was sure she had blushed, as she skipped red lights, and made her way to the CTU gate.  
  
The guy at the gate looked at them, disbelieving and then realized who they were. "Oh, your back," you could see his eyes darting to the scratches on the gate. "You have to go to Tony Almedia right now."  
  
Jack nodded, has the guy opened the gate. After slipping the car into the parking lot, Jack took Yusuf from the back seat, to take to the medical area to be treated.  
  
When they came into the building, they were greeted by a very realized Tony Almedia, on crutches. One of the medical doctors took Yusuf from Jack, and took him to the infirmary.  
  
"Jack, got the chip," Tony asked pausing in front of Jack.  
  
Kate handed the chip to Tony, who looked it over has to find something on it to make him believe it was real.  
  
"Look, Tony. I'm sorry about your ankle," Jack said, almost like he regretted it.  
  
"Oh, no apology needed. I guess I understand why you did it."  
  
With that Tony turned around to go back to CTU's main office. Jack and Kate followed in behind. As soon as he stepped through the door, Michelle came over.  
  
"Got the chip?"  
  
"Yeah," Tony handed the chip to Michelle, who took it to her desk.  
  
"Tony, were going to the medical area. We ran into some trouble."  
  
Tony nodded. Jack guided Kate with his arm down the hall.  
  
"No offense, Jack, but I don't need medical attention."  
  
He smiled. "I know but it's better than being questioned."  
  
Kate stopped in the empty hallway, "Why do you have to go to the infirmary. I thought you were okay."  
  
He put his hands on her hips and looked her in the eyes, "I lied."  
  
"Miserably."  
  
"Weren't you going to the medical area," Tony came through the door and Jack released Kate.  
  
"Yeah," he stopped the uncomfortable silence before it came by adding, "Following me everywhere, Tony."  
  
"Not hardly," but still he went back to his office without doing anything else.  
  
They continued down the hall together. When they came to the infirmary door, Kate sighed, "I'll wait out here." She sat down on a bench outside the door. He kissed her on the top of her head and went in. 


End file.
